The dispenser disclosed herein relates to an automated single cup coffee dispenser.
Today's coffee consumer desires both affordability and customization. Coffee shops offer the desired customization, but are expensive. Conversely, many home and office coffee makers can produce a pot of coffee relatively inexpensively, but offer no customization to each cup. This has led to single cup automated coffee dispensers for use in home and at the workplace. The typical version of these machines use small plastic cups which contain the ground coffee beans. There are certain deficiencies in current models of single cup automated coffee machines. For example, there are millions of plastic cups that re discarded everyday and fill up our landfills, and thus are not eco friendly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved coffee dispenser.